Network devices, such as routers and switches, configurations for such devices, and networking infrastructures are becoming increasingly complex. Such complexities require network engineers to know hundreds or thousands of commands and to master different syntaxes and idiosyncrasies for configuring each uniquely manufactured networked device. Because fewer skill network administrators are available to successfully configure network devices manually, suboptimal configuration, maintenance and monitoring of networks typically result. To minimize such deleterious effects, security management techniques have been employed to prevent inadvertent or unauthorized changes to a network's infrastructure.
But as demand increases for greater visibility into the specifics of network and for more flexible and reliable network configurations, the conventional techniques of securing networks are not satisfactory for application with emerging network management technologies. As an example, corporations and other entities increasingly desire to delegate network management responsibilities to managed service providers (“MSPs”). These entities, however, refrain from turning such responsibility over to the MSPs because these entities typically lose complete control of managing their networks as well as adequate visibility into their own network infrastructure.
What is desired is a system and method for overcoming the drawbacks of current network security methodologies and systems to enhance secure access of network elements.